1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particular, is directed to a tape recorder which may be used for dictation and for editing a recorded tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, when a pre-recorded tape is to be edited, that is, a portion of the pre-recorded tape is to be erased and new information is to be recorded thereupon, it is necessary to reproduce the previously recorded sounds for locating the point at which the recording of new information is to commence, and then to change-over to the recording mode of operation for thereafter recording the new information. Thus, editing of the tape is accomplished by repeatedly changing-over between the reproducing operation of the tape recorder and the recording operation thereof. Especially, in such editing of the tape, it is important that the newly-recorded information be recorded right after the previously-recorded or retained information without any space or gap therebetween.
However, in a conventional tape recorder, it is necessary to actuate both the recording button and the reproducing button in order to change-over the tape recorder to its recording mode. Furthermore, when the apparatus is changed from its reproducing mode to its recording mode, as during the above-described editing operation, it is necessary to first actuate a stop button for selecting the stop mode of the apparatus, and then to simultaneously actuate the recording and reproducing buttons to change-over the apparatus to its recording mode. The foregoing operations for changing-over the conventional tape recorder from its reproducing mode to its recording mode are troublesome, particularly when such change-overs of the operating mode are to be effected repeatedly, as during dictation or editing of a tape, so that the conventional tape recorder is not well suited for those purposes. Further, with the conventional tape recorder, as aforesaid, spaces or gaps appear on the tape between the portions of the recorded information on the edited tape.